the_hollowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hollow Wikia
Adventure 1 - Wake Up :Played - May 27th, 2017 :Met - Dalazak, Videli, Professor Kavrisa The heroes awake in the Shai'Ig, steeped in arcane horror and unknown goals. Through some desperate measures, they decided and managed to escape. After finding a friendly face, some equipment, and horses, they head towards Dethu to search for more clues. Adventure 2 - Scatter :Played - July 1st, 2017 :Met - Calnan Once they made it to Dethu, the heroes encountered not only the problem of discovering clues to their previous past, but how to rid themselves of an untold terror and the ever looming apprehension of The Professor. Adventure 3 - Road to Revelation: Part 1 :Played - August 5th, 2017 :Met - Xanric The party travels for six days on the road from damnation to civilization, coming to terms that--despite how important their quest is--they aren't the only one with stories to tell. Experiencing the world took a back seat once they arrived in Vanthar. Adventure 4 - Speaking Graves :Played - September 2nd, 2017 :Met - Grigory Voronin, Irving After reaching Vanthar, the party decided to make as much money before diving into the vast mysteries of Balthasar's past. Once they discovered that both goals were one in the same, freaking everyone out in an escape attempt, and getting more than a drink for the road, the party disembarked towards Veln. Adventure 5 - Road to Revelation Part 2 :Played - October 21st, 2017 :Met - Delacroix, The Revenant The heroes make their way to Veln, but not without its hardships. Containing jumping a caravan bearing mighty weapons, broken bridges, Tao nearly being bitten in half, blinding storms, visiting revenant, games of riddles, and a nasty band of orcish heretics. The fabled Delacroix made visit, and an offer. What terrible and wonderful things the roads hold. Adventure 6 - Attacking the Darkness :Played - December 16th, 2017 :Met - Kozita Jirod, Rass Runnybog After defeating Delacroix, the heroes finally arrived in Veln to find out just how business they need to settle. The party will have plenty to do in this bustling city. Decided to set up shop. Adventure 7 - Gifts of the City :Played - January 20th, 2018 :Met - Muzaer Fulhalad, Thandrus’Kett Choosing to stay in the city, they also wanted to see what makes it tick. After receiving a few gifts from a friend that they blatantly ignored afterwards, they set out to shake the foundations of the metropolis. And by god, it shook back. Adventure 8 - The Blinding Dark :Played - March 3rd, 2018 :Met - Talissa exposition After extracting information while he wasn't dead from dysentery, and shamefully adding Kozita Jirod to the situation, the party discovered that the Crimson Guard were waylaid by Drow and Duergar; Creatures of the Netherdark. Armed with newfound equipment, and a bit of reluctance, they delved into the darkness to see what sort of evil needs souls. Adventure 9 - Brought to you by Hentai :Playing - Either April 14th or 28th? Idk yet. Lemme check with the bitch-ass goddess of circumstance. Or is it circumcision? I forgot which. :Met - Jo'Mama! Dank memes Heroes played by Tyler played by Phil played by Avery played by Cody Opposition - The Professor - The Adherent - The Forlorn - The "Gullet" - The Templar The Mancer The Shadowless The Sycophant The Champion Setting Map - The Nation of Atravaska: Center of the World Gods - Complete list of the Pantheons of Delavar History - The Formative Years that shaped the World Category:Browse